


Someone to Care

by maeraecopes, theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeraecopes/pseuds/maeraecopes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: For the prompt: "Never. Do that. Again."Beau just wanted someone to fuss over him, too.





	

Beau glanced at Cath and Tanger out of the corner of his eye. He watched as she smoothed Tanger’s hair away from his face, and tenderly touched the bruises starting to darken the skin around his eye. 

Even if Beau couldn’t understand what they were saying to each other, the French slipping out of their mouths as much of a caress as their meaning. 

He sighed. He wished he had something like that. 

“Like what?”

Beau startled, not realizing he had said this thoughts out loud and that Olli had joined him in waiting for him to carpool back to their respective homes. 

“Oh - uh,” Beau began, trying to gather his words before they tumbled out of his mouth without his permission again. “I mean, I just want someone to fuss and take care of me, I guess.”

Olli just smiled a little at his confession. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

Beau felt a rush of affection for Olli. He knew that Olli would get it. They spent the rest of the drive from the game in their own thoughts, but both were content. 

~~

It took Beau a while to notice that Olli was acting different. He was back from being injured (again) and was playing pretty well. He blamed the adrenaline of the games and the euphoria of playing and being with the boys again as to why it went unnoticed for as long as it did. 

Beau was never left without the small comforts that made this job less intense, and that much more enjoyable. He hadn’t realized it was all Olli, though, until he caught Olli sneaking Beau’s favorite snack into his bag. Then, he thought back over the last few days, and Olli was always right there: with a gatorade, a stick of gum, a neck pillow, and on one occasion, extra socks, all without Beau hardly noticing he needed them himself. 

Olli was just right there, a soft smile and a little nudge. 

Beau wondered what it all meant. But before he could ask Olli about it, he was injured. Again. 

~~

Beau breathed deep for the trainer, trying not to wince in pain, as his shoulder twinged in pain. Damnit. Seriously, just his luck that his fucking _celly_ would injure him this time. Fuck. 

He nodded along with the trainer’s and doctor’s instructions and tried not to cry tears of frustration when he was left alone. Maybe he was cursed. 

He looked up when he heard the door click softly closed, and pouted up at Olli as he came close. 

“That bad?” Olli asked, stopping close enough to touch. 

Beau nodded, not trusting himself to speak, looking down at his feet, realizing he was wearing the very socks Olli had handed him a few days ago. 

Olli sighed, before shocking the hell out of Beau. He ran his hand over Beau’s bowed head, petting his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Beau,” he said, softly, still petting, stepping in between Beau’s legs. “Bet you’re never gonna do that again.”

Beau snorted, letting his head fall into the middle of Olli’s chest, eyes closing, soaking up the comfort that Olli was giving. He lifted his arms, wrapping them around Olli in a loose hug. 

“C’mon, let’s get you home.” 

Beau nodded, but didn’t move. Home would be there in a while. He was good right where he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr.


End file.
